


I could write a book about the things that you said to me

by Salat



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Head Injury, M/M, Morning Kisses, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, transfer issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salat/pseuds/Salat
Summary: Different stories about different people and their love life. That's it. That's the fic.Pairings:Julian Brandt/Kai HavertzMarcos Llorente/Sergi RobertoBernd Leno/Marc-Andre ter Stegen





	1. Kiss me (Bravertz)

**Author's Note:**

> Some prompt fics from my [tumblr](http://salat-enot.tumblr.com/) to increase my writing skills in English.  
> Feel free to send me a prompt and a pairing there, also ask me, if you want to know something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond"  
> To my lovely Alex <3

“Kiss me,” Julian’s whisper is so desperately needy that Kai doesn’t even believe he hasn’t imagined it. He looks in Julian’s blurred eyes, at his blushing cheeks, trying to find out the reason of ‘this’. He actually thinks his best friend has taken drugs because there is no way Julian can demand this. They are friends and that’s why the only one coherent thought Kai has on his mind right now is 

what

the 

fuck. 

Julian gasps and closes his eyes, looking like he’s turned on as hell, and it makes sense now. 

Ibiza is a lovely place. Excluding the part Kai’s overthinking about Julian’s leaving for Dortmund, he really likes this — the sun, beaches, music. Spending time with his best friend (and also his secret crush) is what he needs to wash away the emptiness inside because despite the fact that Dortmund isn’t so far away from Leverkusen Kai thinks that it can be hard to stay in touch. From the day they land in Germany, the new live will begin and there won’t be Julian to laugh with him and at him. There will be only Kai and his stupid feelings.

He doesn’t want to manage his life without Julian right now, praying to gods to let him just enjoy this little vacation. That’s why all Kai does is stay as close to Julian as possible. He has practically made Jannis whine that he wants his own room just because Kai needs to spend every fucking second with Julian even when they sleep. Kai’s obsessed with the idea to make some good memories about this to recall them latter and he gets paranoid with it, practically following every Julian’s step.

Jannis jokes that it looks like they are actually dating — and for the first time neither Kai nor Julian doesn’t respond to it. Kai actually dreams about telling Julian the truth — that part with falling in love with him, but also has a lot of doubts to postpone. Only Julian’s brother here knows that both of them as much want it to be real as they are scared to take the chance. 

At the end it’s Julian (it’s always him) who decides to sort that shit out. 

They’re on the balcony in their room, when Jule brings up that ‘kiss me’ thing. At first Kay thinks his mind is playing tricks on him and his teammate has just asked something different, but one look at Julian drives Kai mad. 

“Earth to Kai,” Julian still whispers but now with a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice. The moment Kai has realized Julian’s breathy demand is real he leans down to meet his lips. 

The first kiss is a passionate mess of lips, tongues and teeth because they both have been waiting so long for this to happen. That’s pure longing to get closer, to touch every inch of each other, to leave marks because there is no one to see and judge. Kai’s hands find its way to sides of Julian’s neck, holding him tightly. The scaring little noise in Kai’s mind recalls him it’s just a dream but the moans Julian makes prove it is real. 

They pull away, staring at each other, and Julian’s messy hair and heated cheeks (thanks to Kai) literally scream that yeah, this is real. Kai already loves what he sees because the one thing he cares about is the man in front of him. 

Julian kindly smiles and parts his lips, asking Kai to kiss him again with no words, and Kai is more than ready to give him what he wants. He starts with little kisses to the corners of Jule’s mouth, then tickles him with a nose kiss and Julian gasps to this childish touch. When Kai finally kisses him on the lips for the second time, Jule slides his tongue against Kai’s mouth, trembling with desire to be kissed properly. Kai plays with his hair, making Julian purr into his mouth, and feels his own knees melting because of that beautiful noise. 

Parting away, Julian hides his face on Kai’s neck and tries to catch his breath.

“Are you ok?” Kai asks, stroking Julian’s back up and down, holding him close. 

“Yeah, you?” Julian whispers hoarsely, his warm breath next to the pulse point on Kai’s neck makes the younger one shiver. 

“Happy,” Kai answers simply because he really is.


	2. Wet kisses (Sravertz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt “Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain”.  
> Another one for Alex ♥

Kay hated Dortmund from the beginning and it was mutual. He was good with the thought that Julian needed a new challenge, but it didn’t make it easer for Kai to live with the distance between them. His first visit had turned into a nightmare when he made his first step out of the car. Despite the fact this city and its club had stolen the love of his life, Kai had another reasons to hate it. The main, beside Julian’s transfer, was the weather. It’s always cloudy and rainy in Dortmund and Kai wondered if they had any sunny days here. He wasn’t that lucky — all of his visits the city reminded Kai about his lost, filling his days up with rains, making it harder to leave Julian’s welcoming arms. 

This one didn’t make the exception. It was the late October, Kai had a couple of free days and the trip to Dortmund already planned. Julian wasn’t as free as him, but the idea to spend just some hours with him for three days made Kai shiver with anticipation. He was completely okay with everything Julian could do to him — even if it would be cuddling on the couch after a busy day. 

Kai headed to Dortmund in a good mood, dreaming about falling asleep kissing Julian million times, but the cursed city played his own game again. There was not just a tiny rain as usual but a real storm outside his car. Kai thought Dortmund had found out what he felt about it and decided to pay back. Kai got the message, thought it was a bit annoying, but nothing could make the desire to meet Julian disappear, even a fucking storm. 

He got to Dortmund earlier, exited to see his boyfriend, but knowing Julian was at training. It was about five and Kai felt bored, walking from one room to another in Julian’s flat, already in his clothes, because Kai’s own had been soaked. Waiting for Julian to come made him grumpier. He had almost two hours before it and Kai decided to make a dinner. 

The rain had calmed down a little, a local store was about 10 minutes walk away. Having looked out of the window, Kai grabbed an umbrella and closed the door behind himself. He liked cooking, except he wasn’t really skilled, and he liked making surprises for Julian as well — there was no one to challenge him in this. 

Kai rushed down the street, cursing his boredom, Dortmund and Borussia for everything he could imagine. He spent more time than he planned, looking for snacks — ‘free days’ meant for Kai be free from anything. When he had quitted choosing crisps rain and wind outside the store were as terrific as it looked but Kai had to go. He’d been starving not only for some food but the taste of Julian’s lips and his touches. He stepped out of the safe place, letting cold water lean at his clothes and skin. The umbrella surprisingly didn’t help, but truth to be told Kai didn’t have faith it would. 10 minutes under the rain wasn’t what Kai’s asking for but the perspective of finally holding his boyfriend in his arms made everything acceptable. The sun was dawn and Kai ended up bumping into poor people who were sharing his fate to be outside in that unpleasant weather. 

Julian popped up in front of him like a savior, smiling and grabbing Kai by the hand. They had entered the lobby and Kai crushed their lips together, ruffling his boyfriend’s wet hair ‘cause he know it’d make Julian purr. Kai could feel the desire trembling inside his stomach — someone called it butterflies but Kai was sure that in his case it was an entire zoo partying there. Julian pulled away with blushing cheeks, drops of rain spinning down his face. 

“Have you lost your mind? Someone might have seen us!” his angry voice made Kai giggle. “Oh god, stop it,” Julian still tried to pretend he was angry with Kai’s childish behavior, but they both knew it’s impossible.

When the door of Julian’s flat had closed it was him who stole few wet kisses from Kai.

“This city hates me, you know,” Kai said half smiling, taking off the wet shirt. He could read in Julian’s eyes how desperately he wanted to touch Kai. 

“What?” 

“It always reminds me what I’ve lost,” now Kai was seriously saying this. He looked at Julian, trying to find out something he didn’t know yet. 

“Oh my god, are you kidding me, drama queen?” Julian practically yelled at him and Kai bursted into laughter, hugging him as hard as he could. 

Julian traced water drops down his boyfriend’s neck, kissing Kai the countless amount of times. For the next three days Kai’s world would spin around one particular Borussia Dortmund player and he thought he could forget about the war with this city. At least for Julian.


	3. I almost lost you (Marcos Llorente/Sergi Roberto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt “I almost lost you kiss”  
> For my lovely furiousflamewolf <3

The second Sergi saw Marcos blacked out on the pitch made him feel nauseous. The only thing he could think about was Marcos’s pale face covered with his own blood. This edition of Real’s white kit looked terrible and he pretty much hated it not only for the reason it was blancos’. He got a message from Paddy with the hospital address, trying to collect himself and start thinking rationally, but he couldn’t help it. The fear of loosing Marcos bubbled in him, making Sergi freak out a lot. He knew football was a tough game, but seeing Marcos like that made it more obvious and real. Sergi had only suffered little injuries and this situation turned his world upside down. 

His stomach was making somersaults all the way to Madrid, but this feeling didn’t have anything in common with its pleasant version. Sergi texted Paddy every time he had a chance, checking on Marcos’ condition, but even her too optimistic messages couldn’t help him to stop shivering. In situations like this he hated the distance between them and his inability to be with Marcos. To be completely honest Sergi didn’t want this situation to ever happen, but this world also had his own issues with Sergi. 

When he had finally reached the hospital, he found Paddy with red eyes and a weak smile on her lips. Sergi thought it was because she didn’t want to scare him more than he had already been and he hugged her, whispering ‘It’s okay, he will be okay’ not only for her but for himself to calm down a bit. Sergi pretended he could handle it, holding the girl in his arms and allowing her to cry on his shoulder. They stayed like this until one of the doctors said Paddy could go and see her ‘boyfriend’. Feeling the return of nausea Sergi smiled to her and nodded.

She didn’t spend there more than 5 minutes, knowing perfectly that both Sergi and Marcos were craving to see each other. 

“It’s your turn,” Paddy said, holding the door open for Sergi. He could see only the corner of the hospital bed, but that was enough to make him feel nervous. 

“Thank you,” he responded quietly. 

Sergi didn’t notice the moment he started crying, but when he entered the room Marcos’ worried gaze told him something was wrong.

“Hey,” Sergi said, trying to make his voice sound normal. “Are you ok?” this question wasn’t supposed to be asked but Sergi just tried not to remind both of them about the reason they were here and asking simple questions seemed the right thing to do. 

“Yeah, I am,” Marcos replied, looking as pale as he was on the pitch with the exception that blood had been washed away. Sergi held his hand, playing with Marcos’ fingers to distract himself from bursting into tears again. 

“Sergi, look at me,” Marcos said, drawing his boyfriend’s attention. “I’m okay, and I will be okay, trust me”. 

“I trust you, but it can’t make me stop worrying about you, you know,” Sergi laughed a little in the end and it sounded more nervous than he expected. Marcos had made this face he always made when he wanted to be kissed and Sergi leaned down to cover Marcos’ lips with his own. The kiss was desperate because of emotions eating Sergi, but still too careful. Marcos could read all worries chasing Sergi by the cautious movements of his lips and hands. 

“I’m injured but not fragile. Don’t I deserve a proper kiss?” he asked jokingly and Sergi was more than happy to give Marcos what he wanted. He crushed their mouths together, biting Marcos’ bottom lip for a permission and drinking the moans his boyfriend was making. This kiss was completely different, full of desire and feelings they had for each other and at the same time pretty gentle. Sergi held Marcos with all tenderness he had, stroking his Marcos’ back. Sergi ended up lying in his boyfriend’s bed with Marcos’ head on his chest. 

They was falling asleep, but it was Paddy who ruined the mood. 

“Sorry for bothering you, but the doctor said that visiting time is over,” she said, trying not to look at them, but her blushing cheeks made her embarrassment more than obvious.

“Have a good night, baby. See you tomorrow,” Sergi gave him two small kisses: one on the side of Marcos’ forehead not covered with the plaster and another on his lips. 

“Love you,”Marcos whispered in response, not wanting to put his hands away from Sergi’s neck. 

“Hey, hurry up, lovebirds,” Paddy giggled and Marcos turned red, remembering they were not alone in the room. 

“See you,” Sergi said again, and the shadows of fear finally disappeared from his smile. He leaved Marcos alone in his bed with the heavy heart, knowing he would be safe here. Looking at Paddy’s exhausted but happy smile reminded him of everything she’d done for them and he hugged her. 

“Thank you,” Sergi said. 

“For what?” Paddy asked, hugging him back, and Sergi could feel how tired she was. 

“For everything”.


	4. Yeah I'm lost (Bravertz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose'.

This was the last game for Julian at this stadium and in this kit. This was the last hug they shared as teammates and Kai was already missing Jule’s presence in his life, even knowing there were some international games ahead. 

The win did good and the team wanted to celebrate it properly with the bunch of unhealthy snacks and some bottles of beer. Most of them ended up in Lars’s house, yelling fans chants and singing incoherently with music in the background. The atmosphere was great, but Kai felt exhausted and sad. He had a couple of beers (the bad thing was he didn’t really count it), but the alcohol didn’t help him to throw thoughts about Julian’s upcoming transfer out of his mind. Maybe he looked miserable or like he was about to burst into tears, Kai really didn’t know but Julian somehow noticed it. 

“Hey you”, Jule said, gaining Kai’s attention immediately. Kai smiled at him, trying not to look upset. Because he actually wasn’t. He was desperate to tell the man in front of him that he loved him and that he wanted him to be a part of everything in his life. But at the same time he was afraid he would scare Julian and there wouldn’t be a chance to fix things. Because well, Julian would be in Dortmund. 

“Are you listening?”, Julian said again and the only thing Kai could do was smile sheepishly. “You’re so lost. How many beers you had?" 

Yeah I’m lost, Kai thought, looking at Julian, so lost. 

Julian was still looking at him and Kai understood he hadn’t said a single word. 

"You need some fresh air. Wanna go outside with me?” Julian asked softly and the only respond he got was a weak nod. Kai didn’t trust his voice at that moment.

Next several minutes were blurred. 

Julian held out his hand, asking Kai to stand up, and Kai grabbed it. The warm and welcoming touch was the last thing he thought about. His system was freaking out because his lips had just brushed against Julian’s. Accidentally. 

The pause which followed that seemed to last forever. The world around Kai shrank to just one person. 

They looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds and it was Julian who leaned closer. His lips tasted like beer, but Kai wasn’t complaining. He simply couldn’t believe his luck. 

Julian seemed to be more enthusiastic about it, kissing Kai with all the desire he had. Kai felt Julian’s hands on his neck and it made him tense more that he already was. He didn’t control himself and he was scared. And again it was Julian who pulled back to look in Kai’s eyes. 

“Something wrong with you?” he asked and Kai didn’t know the answer. “Kai, please, tell me. Have I done something wrong?” Kai couldn’t resist this pleading tone. 

“No, Jule no you haven’t. All of it… is just a bit overwhelming?”

“Oh I see. I’m sorry I just thought…”

“Jule no, don’t be sorry. Just… tell me do you really want this?” Kai blushed asking. He was on the edge and Julian was the one who could rescue him or push into the abyss. 

“I… yeah, I’m,” he said.

And that was all Kai’d ever asked for.


	5. Unholy (Bravertz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'seductive kiss' for my lovely Alex <3

Kai was unholy when Julian was around. He knew neck kisses made Julian weak, made him a painting mess, but he couldn’t stop it. He loved Jule’s blushing cheeks, his unsteady breath and blurred eyes. He loved these beautiful noises Julian made every time Kai kissed him. Since Jule moved to Dortmund and Kai had to deal with the distance which was pretty much killing him, their rare encounters turned into ‘Days with sex and cuddles’. At least it was how Kai called them in his mind. 

Kai was unholy when Julian was around. He didn’t bother to close doors and mind hickeys he left on Julian’s neck, nicely visible for everyone who looked at his boyfriend even briefly. Every time Jannis annoyingly rolled his eyes because of it Kai grinned obscenely. Julian surprisingly loved Kai’s possessiveness but wouldn’t he dare to voice he did.

Nevertheless all this hadn’t made Julian a lamb of God, he was sometimes even worse than Kai could ever be. His angelic look was the disguise he used to wear and only few people were lucky (or cursed) to find out the true nature of tricky sparks in his eyes. 

These days they spent together — no matter in Dortmund or Leverkusen — Julian was all touchy and teasing, making Kai do this to him, because truth to be told Julian Brandt was the icon of unholiness Kai just copied from. 

Julian was the Devil in the angelic flesh. 

Even worse was Kai loved it so much. 

This morning they stayed together in the bed as always. Julian breathed slowly, but Kai could see he was awake. It was too early to have breakfast so Kai let his boyfriend have his rest, nuzzling closer to him and wrapping his long arms and legs around Julian like an octopus he was. Kai loved these lazy mornings they had even now when the distance between them made it harder. And he loved it more when they were alone without Jannis walking around. 

So Kai had the plan to properly wake Jule up and make out with him, but turned out he was the one who was trapped in the bed. Probably faking his sleepy breath, Julian turned to Kai and placed a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek. Kai decided not to open his eyes, just leaning closer into the touch. The next thing he felt was Julian’s lips on his. 

The way Julian kissed him made Kai’s blood boil. 

"Morning," Kai mumbled, but that low sound disappeared between new kisses Julian placed on Kai’s lips. The other wasn’t about to complain. Jule’s hand traveled from his cheek to his neck and then down his arm, the shiver followed the trace. Kai was already turned on and they hadn't even started the thing. 

Julian pulled away, his lips were puffy, and Kai bit his own to resist the urge to pin his boyfriend to the bed and make him scream out loud. He took several breaths, but it didn’t help. Julian giggled into his ear and Kai was about to give up. Practically. 

He still had his plan, but now there was the second player in the game as well. 

Julian’s unholiness was written all over his face, these flushed cheeks and shining eyes Kai lost himself in once made his heart lose a beat, or ten. But again he wasn’t complaining. Julian giggled softly and Kai leaned closer to steal another kiss from his lips. 

Turned out Julian had his own plans, because this kiss wasn’t the usual touch of lips Kai got used to have. This one was all the dirty mess and the hot fight at the same time. Kai was really ready to surrender, but Jule didn’t want to give him the permission. It was provocative and burned Kai’s lungs out. 

It was a battle to death with a tiny silver lining in the end. 

It was the kiss Kai had never experienced before. 

It was the oath. 

But it also was sweet and lovely and caring. Because all Julian’s unholiness turned into love in the end. All these little pecks and really hot kisses were about just one thing. 

It was about pure love. And that’s why all Julian’s kisses were seductive.


	6. A dream (Steno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'Kiss in a dream', but turned out there are two kisses ;)

"I kissed Bernd", Marc was in the talking mood today, there really were rare occasions when he was about to mumble a secret between usual 'how was your day?' and ‘I am tired as fuck'.

"Finally!" Marco was more than excited and more excited than he was supposed to be. 

"What?!" but Marc stared at him dumbly. "It was a dream!”

"What kind of a dream? Sex one?" so yeah, Marco was in the talking mood too, but the question was dropped unanswered because Bernd entered the room Marc and Marco had been sitting in. Marc looked at the other goalie with hope and fear at the same time. 

Marco didn’t dare to repeat the question because Bernd was too close to them and Marco had already learned his lesson about putting Marc-Andre ter Stegen in situations like this. He still had a little scar on his palm since their time in Gladbach. 

"You’re staring. Stop it," Marco whispered but it didn’t help him to avoid Marc’s painful grip. 

"I’m not," Marc whispered back. 

"You are!" was loud and Bernd turned his head to look who had just screamed in a pretty much silent room. Marc went red and Reus laughed at him. It wasn’t fair, but Marco knew about Marc’s crush on Bernd for months and teasing him during international breaks was the best thing to entertain himself. Especially when Bernd was called up too. 

Marc seemed not to say a word again and Marco decides to go to his room, but the keeper’s grip didn’t go away that easily. Marc still held onto his arm like it was the only thing helping him not to die. 

"Can you?" Marco asked softly, trying to free his arm, but Marc didn't let go. 

"Can I sleep at yours today?" was a desperate plea and Marco got the problem. Bernd still sat unbothered in the other corner of the room, tapping something in his phone.

Something happened to be ‘don’t you dare’ and was sent to Reus’s phone. Interesting. 

"You know, I don’t mind, but you can’t. Julian’s with me," Marco said the truth. Julian was supposed to stay with him and ter Stegen shouldn’t have known he wasn’t. 

"Isn’t he with Kai?" Marc asked dumbly, making these puppy eyes nobody could resist but Marco knew him too long to just buy it. 

"Not Brandt, Weigl". 

Marc looked sad about Marco’s respond, but Bernd behind him looked frightening. Reus was about to hug his friend but because of one brief look at Leno was enough to make him change the decision. He just wished Marc good night and stepped away from the room. No one had to know that Bernd’s gaze made Marco feel shiver down his spine.

Marc didn’t turn to face the other goalie and exited the room too. His mind was full of pictures from the dream. One part of him badly wanted it to be his reality, but the other got scared every time he dared to look Bernd straightly in the eyes. He knew his brain was playing tricks on him because of all the feelings he kept locked inside. 

Marco was the only one knowing about the whole ‘crush on Bernd’ thing and there wasn’t Marc’s willing to tell him. Reus was just a smart man himself, putting two and two together was an easy task to him. Marc didn’t regret about it but sometimes all Marco’s jokes made him think twice about the situation in general. 

He and Bernd had dropped all this rivalry they carried in U21 squad before their first call up to the senior team. They had to learn it was a place for Manuel to shine bright and their shadow spot to train and dream about a small opportunity. They weren’t good friends but they could spend hours and hours in each other’s company without starting a fight. It was a good achievement they both could be proud of. But they didn’t find the way to get closer, because both were good with the relationship they had. And then that stupid dream came up. 

***

Marc was already asleep when Bernd returned from Julian and Kai’s room around 11pm. He looked at his counterpart and locked the bathroom door behind himself as he used to. He wondered would Marc moan his name today too. Seemed like not but Bernd was a dreamer. He took a brief shower and jumped onto his bed, scrolling down instagram feed. Marc still remained silent, his quiet breath was calm and steady, not distracting Bernd from doing literally nothing. 

Half an hour passed and Bernd’s eyelids felt too heavy to stay awake so he dropped all attempts to catch his twin in the act, falling asleep too. But he got lucky, because after about 10 minutes or so Marc started to fuss in his bed two step away. The noise he made wasn’t audible enough for Bernd to understand, but seemed like moans Leno had heard the day before. He let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, looking at Marc with awe. 

The first coherent ‘Bernd’ he heard this time was soft and calm, but the next one turned into a long moan. Finally. 

Bernd got up from his own bed, stepping closer to Marc and trying not to make any noise which could wake him up. He didn’t really know what to do, just staring wasn’t even an option because Bernd was too tired of their silent agreement not to get closer to each other. He wanted it — the relationship, and judging from Marc’s behavior he could tell that the other wanted that too. 

Marc moaned again and Bernd literally jumped, feeling the shiver going up and down his arms. 

Bernd didn’t know how long he had been staring at Marc before his phone went alive. The other goalie opened his eyes in one second and they looked at each other silently, both trying to find out what to do. The phone was ringing as background music in movies, but the simple sound made the situation look like it was a cheap comedy. And it was indeed. 

"What are you doing?" Marc’s voice was hoarse and it alone made him sound sexier than all girls Bernd had been with since his first time. Leno could’t find the words he was going to say and decided to act instead. He leaned closer in one smooth move, capturing Marc’s lips and hoping he wouldn’t end up with a new bruise. Just one touch knocked all air out of Marc’s lungs and he gasped trying to make a breath like a dying fish on a sunny beach. 

But Bernd’s hopes were heard and then Marc grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull Bernd even closer. The slow kiss they shared turned into passionate in less than a second, tongues sliding against each other, eyes being closed. Bernd lips were soft and tender, his arms holding Marc’s waist and neck were firm but warm and Marc felt himself like home. 

Both didn’t want it to end, but the lack of air made them pull away. Marc’s red cheeks were the most beautiful thing Bernd had ever seen. 

No one dared to say a word, but one gaze was enough to get closer again. 

***

When Marco saw ter Stegen and Leno the next morning Marc had his neck full of fading hickeys and Bernd stared only at the other goalie, pretty much ignoring other people in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you're enjoying stories!


End file.
